Different Beginnings
by AsIAmBeYourself
Summary: What if Miley and Lilly met, once, before the Stewart family moved to California. Yet they didn't know it was in fact the other girl. Will they remember? But what happens after they do find out? Liley
1. Prologue

**A/n: ok I know I should be writing my other stories, but this was stuck in my head. With luck 'Miley Tells' and 'Listen to the Music' will have new chapters soon, maybe within the next few weeks, but I can't promise that. Oh and this is my first attempt at doing a Liley story. Enjoy!!**

_---------------_

A small 9-year-old girl was walking down the sidewalk of her hometown Tennessee. Tears were rolling down the brunette's face. The salty tears invaded her taste buds as they rolled into her mouth. Finally everything got to be too much, her vision faded from the many tears and she collapsed to the ground crying-er-sobbing into her hands.

A family of three was walking down that same sidewalk enjoying the beautiful Tennessee scenery. They walked past a girl sitting on the curb. The adults failed to hear the sobbing coming from the girl, however their daughter, fortunately, did. "Mom, Dad, I'll be right back," said the girl. Before the parents could say anything their daughter was already walking away. The blonde-haired girl quickly made her way back over to the sobbing brunette. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked bending down next to the girl. The sobbing ceased as the girl calmed down and looked up.

The blonde was taken aback as her blue eyes met another set of blue eyes. The brunette was stunned at first when she heard the voice of another girl, a stranger at that, ask her what was wrong. She looked at the girl and guessed that she was probably around her own age. "Nothing," she stated, while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Obviously something was wrong. You were sobbing just a minute ago," the blonde insisted. Newly formed tears found their way rolling down the brunette's red cheeks again. "I'm sorry, please don't cry. Please," she begged. And for a second time the brunette stopped crying.

She smiled at the girl. The complete stranger, who seemed to care enough to see what was wrong, slowly, she took a deep breath and spoke. "M-my mom…she j-just died. She was k-killed b-by a drunk d-driver last n-night," the brunette stuttered. Once again tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Oh, I am so sorry." The blonde embraced the other girl in a hug.

"Lilly, time to go honey," said a female voice.

"I'm sorry I have to go now," Lilly said as she broke the hug.

"Will I ever see you again?" asked the brunette.

"Not unless you go to California. That's where I live; my family and I are going back tomorrow morning," Lilly said.

"Oh," was all the brunette could muster.

"Lilly," said the voice. "Ok I really have to go now." Lilly hugged the brunette once more and set off in the direction the voice came from.

"Lilly," the brunette breathed.

-------------

**Review and tell me your thoughts.**


	2. The Realization

**A/n: ok so here's the next chapter. I got a lot a positive feedback from the first, so I wrote the next. Anyways enjoy.**

---------------

Miley was walking down the hallway with her two best friends, Lilly and Oliver. They were currently in the middle of their freshman year at Seaview High School. Oliver and Lilly were busy talking to one another and would occasionally glance over at Miley, whom seemed to be lost in her thoughts about her dream last night.

"Okay, what is up with her today?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know, Oliver. She's been like this all day. There is obviously something on her mind, but she hasn't said a word to me all day. In fact I don't think she's said anything at all today," Lilly replied.

"Hold on I've got an idea," Oliver said, rubbing his hands together. Lilly gave him a 'what the hell do you think you're doing' look. He saw it, but ignored it and smirked. He stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Oliver, what are you doing?" Lilly hissed into his ear. He didn't listen. By now the speaker of his phone was at Miley's ear and his thumb was on a button. But just as he was going to press it, the school bell rung and Miley rushed off down the hallway to their next class.

"Damn. Stupid bell."

"Oh come on Oliver, we're going to be late," Lilly said while pulling Oliver towards their next destination.

They got to the classroom with one minute to spare. Lilly took her seat next to Miley while Oliver sat across the room from the two. "Miley," Lilly said trying to get Miley's attention, unsuccessfully I might add.

"Quiet down class," said the teacher as he walked in the room, "today we will be…" Pretty much the whole class period, for Lilly, was spent trying to get Miley's attention, but as we all know, Miley was stubborn and just kept thinking. _What the hell is she thinking about that is so important. _

---------------

Finally the last bell of the day rang. Everyone quickly made his or her way out of the crowded school hallway. Lilly, Miley and Oliver were practically the last ones out of the school. Seeing as most days they walk home from school they don't need to rush off to the crowded bus lines. The trio made their way out and as soon as they reached the parking lot a car horn blasted. They looked all around for the source of the sound, but couldn't find it.

"Oliver get over here," yelled his mom in her 'man voice.'

"Oh crap, see you guys later," he said. He waved back at them as he ran towards the dark blue Mazda.

Lilly shook her head and continued walking along with Miley. They made their way home in silence for about five minutes. "Okay, I can't take this anymore!" Lilly suddenly exclaimed. She grabbed Miley by her shoulders and made her stop walking. "Miley, please talk to me." She pleaded. All Miley did was shrug her shoulders out of Lilly's grasp. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked in a very concerned voice.

"Say that again," Miley said.

"Finally you talk!!" Lilly exclaimed. Miley just looked at her. "What? Say 'hey what's wrong?'"

"Yeah, the way you said it. It…it sounded so…familiar."

"What the hell is going on with you Miles? First you don't talk for practically the whole day and now this. Obviously something is wrong. I just don't understand what's going on with you right now."

"Lilly I'm sorry," Miley started, "it's just the way you said that simple phrase, 'hey what's wrong,' it's like I've heard it before."

"So, I say it all the time," Lilly alleged.

"No. Not in that way you don't. I've only heard a voice that sounded that concerned once before," Miley muttered. "Where have I heard that voice, the voice that sounded so concerned?" she whispered to herself.

Miley started walking again. "Whoa Miley, hold up." She stopped walking and turned around to face Lilly. "What is going on with you today?" she questioned concerned about her friend.

But before Miley had a chance to answer a little girl walked by holding what looked to be her mother's hand. Miley's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "Lilly," she breathed, "oh my gosh. I have to go…I have to think," Miley stated. She quickly turned around again and ran off towards her house.

"You've been thinking all day," Lilly mumbled. _Damn what is up with that girl? That look of shock in those beautiful eyes just from looking at that little girl and her mother. What could shock that beautiful girl? _Lilly shrugged her shoulders and walked down the sidewalk to her house.

---------------

_Oh my god, oh my god…oh. My. God. No way, there is no way. It can't be, _thought Miley as she turned down her street. She reached her house and soon broke out into hysterical laughter as she walked in.

"Hey, what's so funny, bud?" Robbie Ray Stewart asked his daughter from the kitchen.

"I can't believe it. This is too good," Miley mumbled ignoring her father's question. She walked up the stairs muttering to herself. Robbie shook his head at the look of amusement on his daughter's face. If only he knew what was going on in her head.

Miley crashed onto her bed, her face buried in pillows. _How could I have been so stupid? California, Lilly, blue eyes, blonde hair, it all adds up. _"I can't believe it. I've been her best friend for four years now and yet I've never noticed it until now. The beautiful Lilly Truscott is the same Lilly." She screamed into her pillow then picked up her book bag from the floor and started her homework. She took out her history book and started the section review questions. Sure she was supposed to read the section first, but hey no one really does that. She skimmed through the text scouring it for the right answer.

After about 10 minutes she put down her history book and pulled out her math book and a piece of loose-leaf paper. Forty-five minutes later everything was done and her mind was back on the subject of Lilly.

"Miley, you do remember you have a concert in about…oh two hours right?" Robbie called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Um…right. I'll be right down." Miley made her way into her Hannah closet and looked through all of her many outfits. Finally she picked out a white shirt with a random design and a red jacket to go on top and a pair of faded blue jeans. She grabbed her wig from the stand a made her way down the hallway to the stairs.

"So is Lola going to be there tonight?" Robbie asked as Miley walked into the kitchen.

"Oh sh-"

"Language."

"Crap. I never even thought to tell her. Hey she won't mind missing one concert right?"

---------------

The limo pulled up to the front of the concert hall. Miley stepped out as Hannah and walked down the carpet signing autographs and taking pictures. "Come on Hannah. We have to get in there or you'll miss your concert." Her dad shuffled her into the concert hall and down a hallway towards her dressing room. Miley lay down on the couch and sighed. It wasn't the same without Lilly there, but it was her fault she forgot to tell her so she can't really complain.

"Hannah Montana to stage," called a voice on the other side of the door. She sighed again and got up. Quickly she made her way to the stage grabbing the microphone from her Dad as she passed by him. She walked out onto the stage and the crowd went crazy. "Thank you all for coming tonight. I hope you enjoy the show," she screamed into the mike.

The concert went on and her fans loved it. Two encores later and Hannah was tiredly walking back to the dressing room. "Great job tonight Miles," Robbie said.

"Thanks." Miley collapsed onto the couch and shut her eyes.

_She was walking down a sidewalk wondering where she was going and suddenly the taste of tears invaded her mouth. Soon she had collapsed down onto the ground and her head was in her hands._

_She didn't see the family of three pass, but instead heard that voice. That concerned voice. "Hey, what's wrong?" it asked._

_Slowly the tears came to a halt and she lifted her head up to see the person the voice belonged to. Blue eyes met blue eyes. She wiped away the tears and answered, "nothing," was all that came out._

"_Obviously something is wrong. You were sobbing just a minute ago," insisted the voice. She could feel the newly formed tears streak down her face. The voice spoke again, "I'm sorry. Please don't cry. Please," it begged. And all of a sudden the tears just stopped and a smile formed on her face._

_Then she could hear another voice, but it was her own,_ _"M-my mom…she j-just died. She was k-killed b-by a drunk d-driver last n-night," she stuttered._

"_Oh, I am so sorry," said the voice and the girl embraced her into a hug. Then a third voice sounded from somewhere in the distance. "Lilly, time to go honey."_

"_I'm sorry I have to go now," said the voice, which belonged to a girl named Lilly. Lilly let go of her. _

"_Will I ever see you again?" said her voice._

"_Not unless you go to California. That's where I live; my family and I are going back tomorrow morning," said Lilly_

"_Oh."_

"_Lilly," called the third voice again. "Ok I really have to go." She felt Lilly's arms wrap around her one more time. She watched as the girl ran off towards the voice._

"_Lilly," she breathed._

Miley shot up on the couch at the sound of loud banging, but then she realized it was just someone knocking at the door. "Lilly," she whispered. Miley fumbled with her wig and opened the door revealing her Dad. "Come on, bud," he said.

Miley, followed by her dad, walked out to the limo. In less than an hour they were back at the house and Miley walked straight up to her room.

**So how did you like the chapter? Amazing what small things can trigger a memory, like say seeing a little girl holding her mother's hand. **


	3. Lilly remembers

A/n: so here is another chapter. Enjoy!!

---------------

Miley walked into her room. Within the darkness she could immediately compose the outline of her bed, desk, bedside table, and dresser. Her hand went up to the light switch on her wall and flicked it on. The tall lamp standing in the corner lit up. She looked around her room taking in every last detail. A queen size bed sat in the middle of the room. The picture of her mom sat delicately upon her bedside table, right next to her alarm clock and lamp. Through the clear doors, leading out onto the balcony, she could see the beautiful stars illuminating the sky along with the moonlight of the full moon. _Perfect night for a moonlit walk with the person you love,_ she thought, slightly sad.

Miley walked over to her dresser and grabbed a white spaghetti strap tank top and a pair of light pink and blue-stripped pajama pants. She left her room and entered the bathroom, one door down. The light purple and green walls lit up as the light was turned on. She walked over to her purple ceramic sink to wash her face and brush her teeth. She changed into her pajamas and put her other clothes in the dirty laundry basket. She walked back to her room, turned off the light and fell on her bed staring up at the ceiling.

"Ugh…this is just too much," she shouted. Rolling over, she turned on the lamp and opened up the drawer in her bedside table and withdrew her journal. She grabbed a pen from the drawer and closed it again. She flipped through the pages until she found the one she was looking for.

Monday April 2, 2001

I met this really nice girl today. Her name was Lilly. I was crying about my mom's death when she came up to me and asked me what was wrong. Sure she was a stranger, but I just felt like I trusted her so I told her. I know I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, but she was so caring and pretty. She had the prettiest blue eyes and long blonde hair. Anyway I'll probably never see her again. She lives in California, that's like across the country. I just wish I could talk to her one more time…

Miley let out a small laugh. "If someone told me that day, that she would be my best friend I probably would've thought they were crazy." She kept reading.

I can't believe my mom is really dead. I miss her so much and it's only been a day…

She stopped again knowing she wouldn't be able to read the rest of the entry without crying. She flipped through again and found an empty page to write on.

Friday March 30, 2007

Today I found out that the Lilly I met 6 years ago is the same exact Lilly that is my best friend and the one I'm in love with. This is just too surreal. 6 six years ago I just wanted to talk with her one more time and now I talk to her everyday. I don't know if she remembers or not, but if she doesn't then I don't know if I should tell her. Will I act all uncomfortable around her? I mean I've gotten over being shy around her knowing that I love her and all, but is it worth it. Would she want to know? I can't be sure.

In three days it's the day my mom died and the day after that is the day I met Lilly six years ago. What will happen? I don't know. I have feeling she doesn't remember; I mean I never even told her my name. And I know hers because of her mom I guess. Ugh things are too crazy right now.

Off the subject of Lilly, I had another concert today. It was great. I sang two encores. The fans really loved me tonight. Lola wasn't there today though. Well it's kind of my fault for that; oh look talking about Lilly again. I just can't seem to get her off of my mind.

Love always, Miley

She looked back over the entry, then closed the journal and positioned it, along with the pen, back into the drawer. After blowing a kiss to her mother's picture, she turned off her lamp and went back to staring at the ceiling. She looked at her clock and was amazed to see the time: 1:15 am. Finally sleep overcame her. Slowly her eyes closed and she was falling into a deep sleep.

---------------

You're a true friend…you're here till the end…you pull me aside…

Miley grabbed her phone from her bedside table. _This better be good. It's…11:30!! _"Hello?" she groggily answered.

"How could you not tell me you had a concert last night?" Lilly yelled from her own phone. That woke Miley up. "I was flipping through the channels this morning and there was something about it. I've never missed one of them before…"

"Lilly, calm down," Miley said.

"No I will not calm down, I missed a concert. You probably didn't even want me there. You probably don't even want to be my friend anymore…" Lilly rambled.

"Lilly," Miley tried. Lilly just kept rambling. Miley gave up. "LILLY!!" she screamed.

"What?" Lilly said in a deadly tone.

"Listen, of course I wanted you there. And you seriously think that I don't want to be your friend? I forgot about it myself, I would've called you, you know that, but I only had _two_ hours. I was a little out of my mind yesterday-"

"Don't I know it," Lilly interrupted.

"The point is. I wanted you there and you know it. Look I realized something shocking yesterday, okay? It had my mind going crazy," Miley finished

"Really? What is it?" Lilly asked, suddenly very forgiven about not going to the previous concert.

"I can't tell you," Miley mumbled. She thought about telling Lilly, but she decided that she wasn't going to. Lilly could figure it out herself.

"What? You're mumbling," Lilly said.

"I can't tell you," Miley said.

"Why not?"

"I just can't, okay?"

"No, it's not okay!! Miley you've been acting so weird lately and I just want to know why. You're my best friend. I'm concerned about you."

"Fine, do you know what this weekend is?" Miley asked, lying

"No," Lilly said.

"Yeah, you wouldn't-"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Lilly, you're blowing this out of proportion right now and before you say anything just listen to me." Lilly didn't say anything so Miley kept going, "This weekend is the anniversary of my mom's death. It's been on my mind, okay?" This was a lie and Miley knew it, but Lilly didn't. It made sense too; the facts were true, just the situation wasn't.

"Oh my gosh, Miley. I am so sorry. Why…" Lilly broke off as a thought came to her mind.

"Lilly, hello Lilly are you still there?" Miley asked after a long silence.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm here. So do you want to do anything today?" Lilly asked.

"Sure, meet me at the beach in an hour," Miley replied.

"Okay, see you then, bye."

"Bye." Miley hung up her phone and went to her bathroom to take a shower. About 25 minutes later Miley stepped out and wrapped her body in a towel. Steam filled the bathroom from the heat of the water. She walked back into her room and went straight to the closet to find the perfect outfit. She looked through her piles of clothes. After a while she had on a pair of faded blue jeans and a pink and white t-shirt. Glancing at the clock she realized she only had 20 minutes. Quickly she walked back to the bathroom to blow dry her hair and put on her make-up. She added a thin line of eyeliner and a light layer of light pink lip-gloss. With ten minutes left Miley grabbed her purse and walked out the side door to the beach.

Lilly was already there. She was sitting on a stool at the counter at Rico's sipping what looked to be a strawberry banana smoothie. Miley snuck up behind her friend and poked her on both sides of her waist. Lilly, who was just taking a drink from her smoothie, shot up at Miley's touch and the smoothie shot out of her mouth and onto Jackson. "Thanks Lilly, if I wanted a smoothie I would've just made one myself," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry, blame your sister. She poked me in the sides," she turned to face Miley, "and you. You know I'm ticklish there," she said.

"Of course I know your ticklish there, I just didn't realize you were taking a drink of your smoothie," Miley said trying to suppress her laughter.

"Oh, just let it out."

Miley broke out laughing. It took Miley a little while to calm herself down, but she eventually did. "You done?" Lilly asked, watching her love calm herself down. Miley just nodded. "Good. Now what do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" Miley asked, repeating the question. Lilly shrugged her shoulders. "How about we just walk," Miley suggested.

"Just walk?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, where?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know just anywhere," Miley answered.

Lilly took one last sip of her smoothie and stood up. Miley and Lilly walked down the beach talking about random things. Then the conversation Miley had been dreading came up. "How are you feeling?" Miley gave her a strange look. "I mean about your mom and all. It must be hard losing a parent."

"Lilly please, I really don't want to talk about this. It's hard enough just thinking about it. Just drop the subject," Miley pleaded.

"Okay, wait."

"What?"

"You said on the phone that yesterday you learned something shocking, but you knew your mom was dead," said Lilly.

"Oh right…the shocking thing was…was that this weekend was the anniversary," Miley lied horribly. Lilly caught every break in Miley's explanation.

"You're lying," Lilly stated.

"What? N-no I'm not."

"Miley what is really going on?" Lilly questioned.

"Nothing," Miley quickly said. _Crap, this is not good. She broke through my lies._

"Okay, fine don't tell me. I just have one question."

"Shoot."

"How many years ago did your mom die?"

_Damn, she obviously suspects something. Maybe she really does remember,_ Miley thought. 

"Uh…"

_This is it. This will confirm my suspicions, _Lilly thought. 

"Well?"

"Six years ago," Miley answered.

_I knew it, I knew it. She's the one,_ Lilly thought. "Oh okay." 

"Why'd you want to know?" Miley asked.

"You've never said how many years ago your mom died, so I just wanted to know," Lilly lied. _wrong, I just wanted to know because it would confirm my suspicions. _Lilly was obviously way better at lying; Miley didn't suspect a thing.

_Maybe she really doesn't remember,_ Miley thought. 

---------------

Oh boy is Miley naïve. Okay so you got more hints of Liley, who knows maybe they'll confess soon. So how was the chapter? Good? Bad?


	4. Telling Oliver

A/n: I must really like you guys cause, look at this another chapter. Enjoy!!

---------------

After like half an hour Miley and Lilly got tired of walking, so they made their way back to Miley's house. They spent probably around an hour up in Miley's room talking and laughing. No one talked about or even dared to mention the day six years ago.

"Are you staying for dinner tonight?" Miley asked.

"Um…I just have to call my mom to see if it's okay first," Lilly answered.

"Go right ahead." Lilly picked up her cell phone and dialed her home number. After a few rings her mom answered.

"Hi mom, um, I was wondering if I could stay at the Stewarts for dinner tonight…alright, thank you, bye…love you too." Lilly hung up her phone. "Yeah I can stay, but I have to be home by nine o'clock," Lilly said to Miley.

"Cool, so what do we do now?" Miley asked.

"I don't know, want to watch a movie?" Lilly suggested.

"Okay." The girls walked downstairs and walked into the living room. Miley crouched down in front of the movie stand. " What do you want to watch?" Miley asked.

"What do you have?"

"Come and look." Lilly walked over and bent down next to Miley, their skin lightly touching. Their hands were adjacent to each other's, just barely touching. They both looked down at the closeness. Lilly quickly moved her hand away with a light pink coloring appearing on her face.

_Aw, look I made her blush...wait hold the phone. _I _made her blush. _Miley went back to looking at the movies. "So, you see anything?" 

"Um…let's watch…_Pirates of the Caribbean 2._"

"Okay, I'll go make the popcorn, you put the movie in." Miley walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bag of microwavable popcorn. She placed the bag inside the microwave and pressed the popcorn button. Within a minute Miley could hear the popping sounding from the bag. As the popcorn was popping, Lilly had placed the DVD disk on the thing that pops out. The previews were just starting when Miley returned to the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn.

Miley placed the bowl onto the coffee table and sat down on the couch next to Lilly; there were barely inches between them. Miley grabbed the DVD remote and pressed the 'menu' button to skip through all of the previews. She pressed the 'play' button and soon the movie was starting.

Half way through Lilly made a brave move. She placed her head onto Miley's shoulder. Miley smiled, loving the feeling of Lilly's head on her shoulder. Lilly, too, smiled; Miley didn't try to move her head away, like she thought she would.

The movie ended, but the girls didn't move. It was like they were in another world, not knowing or caring, for that matter, about their surroundings.

---------------

Robbie Ray had gone to the grocery store for some things for dinner that night. He left about five minutes after Lilly put her head on Miley's shoulder. He walked in through the door carrying two paper bags and found the movie over, but the girls like they were when he left. At the sight of them he smiled. _Those girls were made for each other,_ he thought.

The door closed and the girls shot apart, each with a deep shade of red on their faces. They just looked away from each other. "So, good movie," Miley said breaking an uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, it was," Lilly, supposed. Miley stood up from the couch and walked over to the DVD player. She took out the disk and put it back into its case then placed it back onto the shelf.

"So, do you guys want to help with dinner or are you just going to sit there uncomfortable," Robbie joked. Miley let out a forced laugh and walked into the kitchen with Lilly following close behind.

"So what are we having?" Lilly asked.

"I was going to make raviolis with my special sauce," he said.

"Yum," Miley said, "what do you want us to do?"

"Well one of you can grate the cheese and the other can mince the garlic and mix it with the butter for the garlic bread," Robbie said, while mixing the filling for the raviolis.

"I'll take garlic," Miley called.

"Fine, I guess I'll grate the cheese," Lilly said.

"Okay Lilly, grab the parmesan cheese from the fridge and the box grater from that cabinet over there," he said pointing over at the counter where Miley was standing, "it's the second one over."

"Got ya, Mr. S." Lilly grabbed the cheese and placed it on the counter next to where Miley was chopping the garlic. She grabbed the grater and proceded to grate the cheese. Meanwhile, Miley had the garlic chopped and grabbed a stick of butter from the door on the inside of the fridge. She smashed the butter in a dish with a fork. Once it was soft she added the chopped garlic and mixed it all together.

After thirty-minutes the raviolis were cooked, the sauce was made, the garlic bread toasted and everyone was sitting at the table enjoying the food. "This is great, Mr. S," Lilly said.

"Thank you Lilly," he said before taking a bite out of his piece of garlic bread.

"So Lilly, might I assume you're coming with me to my next concert?" Miley asked.

"Duh!!" Lilly exclaimed. Miley smiled at her friend. "When is it?" she asked.

"I don't know. Daddy?" Miley said looking over at her father.

"Next Friday, bud," he answered.

Everyone finished up his or her dinner. Jackson had three helpings before anyone else finished their first. "What, I'm hungry and this is really good," Jackson said in his defense as everyone around the table stared at him after getting his last helping.

"You are such a pig," Miley said.

---------------

After dinner Miley and Lilly went back up to Miley's room for the remainder of Lilly's time there. "Look Miley, about earlier during the movie-" Lilly started.

"Lilly, think nothing of it. How about we just try to forget it?" Miley suggested. Of course neither of them wanted to forget it, but Lilly agreed anyway.

"Okay," she said._ Oh yeah I'm really going to forget that. It felt like my head belonged on your shoulder, Miley. If only I had the courage to tell you this._

An hour and a half passed before Lilly had to leave. The girls went downstairs at ten before nine. "Look, I'm sorry about this morning," Lilly said at the door.

"What do you mean?" Miley asked, confused.

"The phone call. I don't know why I was mad, but I was and I yelled at you. I shouldn't have yelled," Lilly explained

"Lilly it's alright. Trust me I would've done the same thing if it were me," Miley lied, to make Lilly feel better.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Probably not," Miley started, "You do know what tomorrow is right?"

Lilly started shaking her, but then she stopped. "It's the day your mom died, isn't it?"

"Yup, we're going down to Tennessee tonight, I won't be at school on Monday either. So we can talk on the phone on Monday, but tomorrow? I don't know. If I want to talk to you I'll call you when I'm ready. Okay?" Miley said.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then." Lilly hugged Miley before she walked out the door. Miley slid down the doorframe and buried her head into her hands.

"Bud, is all your stuff packed…"Robbie asked as he walked down the steps, but then he spotted Miley. "Hey, what's wrong, bud?"

"I really miss her Daddy. Why did Jackson and me have to fight over what we wanted for dinner that night? If he just agreed with me and went for Chinese, then mom wouldn't have been headed for the pizza place and she wouldn't have died," Miley cried. "She would be here with us, with me."

"Yeah, but remember we might not be here in California if she hadn't died," he tried.

"You're wrong, I still would've became Hannah Montana so we still would've moved here," Miley corrected.

"You've got a good point there. It's going to be okay. Miles. Go on and grab your stuff we leave in an hour. Our family, in a matter of hours, will surround you and then we'll visit her grave. Soon we'll be back here in Malibu. Everything's going to be okay," Robbie soothed. Miley lifted herself up and walked up to her room, tears still running down her cheeks. Robbie sighed and followed his daughter upstairs.

Miley packed two outfits in her bag. Both contained sweatpants, but that's okay. Sweatpants are a great comfort when a person is sad. She went into her bathroom and grabbed her toothbrush and hairbrush, she returned to her room and placed the two new items into the bag. Right as she was about to leave her room, she remembered two other things, her journal and the picture of her mom. So she walked back to her bed-side table, opened the drawer and grabbed the pen and journal, she closed the drawer again and grabbed the picture and placed them both delicately on top of everything in the bag.

Sighing, she walked down the stairs, meeting her father and brother in the living room. "Okay, let's go," Miley said. Quietly the family of three made their way out to the car. In a matter of hours they would be back in Good Ol' Tennessee.

---------------

At noon the next day, Lilly picked up her phone and started to dial Miley's number. But half way through she realized she shouldn't, so instead she called Oliver.

"Hello?" Oliver said, answering his phone.

"Hey Oliver. Are you doing anything today?" Lilly asked.

"Nah, what'd you have in mind?"

"I have to talk to you-"

"Do you _have_ too? Can't you just call Miley?" Oliver interrupted.

"Yes, I _have_ to talk to you and I can't call Miley, she's in Tennessee right now," Lilly said.

"Fine, I'll meet you at the beach in ten. Happy?"

"Ecstatic, bye." Lilly hung up her phone and started off towards the beach. After about a minute Oliver arrived.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Okay." Lilly took a deep breath. "You remember me telling you about how I met a girl in Tennessee six years ago right?" Oliver nodded. "Well I know who she is."

Oliver stared blankly at her for a second. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Miley," she stated.

Oliver's mouth dropped open. "Wha-h-how do you know? Are you sure?"

"I am very sure, Oliver."

"But how do you know?"

"Miley's mom died six years ago, today, and I met the little girl six years, tomorrow. The day I met her, she was crying over the death of her mother, who died the day before. Oliver it all makes sense."

"How do you know that though? More than one person dies a day you know. And I wouldn't be surprised if more than one person dies everyday in Tennessee. It could be anyone."

"Oh yeah, the girl had brunette hair and the most beautiful blue eyes in the world. And incase you are too blind to notice, Miley has the same brunette hair and eyes. I would be able to recognize those eyes anywhere."

"But the chances of that-"

"Oliver, it's her. I know it. I can feel it. When we were walking home Friday I said a simple phrase, 'hey, what's wrong,' and she reacted so strange to it. I said it the day I talked to that little girl. Miley must've recognized the concern in my voice, I know it. She was acting all weird, and then she saw this little girl and her mother, I think both were…brunettes!! They were, they were brunettes, it must've reminded her of her and her mother. Oliver don't you see everything fits!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Okay, did you talk to her about it?" he asked.

"No, do you think I should?"

"Duh, that way you can be sure or not, and who knows, it could possibly make your relationship stronger if she really is the girl, so I say talk to her about it, if you know what I mean."

"Thanks Oliver, I think I do, you were a great help," she said, while she wrapped her arms around him.

"You're welcome," Oliver said.

---------------

So, the Stewarts are in Tennessee, Lilly is going to talk to Miley about that fateful day, and Oliver knows everything that's happening with Lilly now. How was the chapter?


	5. A dream or nightmare

A/n: Look another chapter, my longest one yet. It's over 3,000 words and 7 pages long on word. Anyway, enjoy!!

---------------

Silence filled the car as the Stewarts drove off to the airport. Flashing lights blinded Miley as she stared out the car window. It is amazing how many cars were out on the road at 10:30 at night. Miley did not care if she lost her eyesight, right now she didn't care about anything; the coming day was going to be hard on her.

They pulled up into the parking garage at the airport. Everyone piled out the car, Jackson having a conversation with Robbie Ray. Miley of course stayed silent. Both of the men knew that Miley would not talk, so they didn't even bother including her into the conversation.

An hour later, the Stewarts were sitting first class on the plane. Jackson and Robbie Ray were sitting in the row next to Miley, leaving her in a row all by herself. She didn't mind though, if anything it gave her more alone time.

After ten minutes, every one of the passengers were settled into his or her seats and the buckle button was lit up. Miley put on the seat belt and squeezed the armrests preparing for the lift off. She had always been a little scared of planes since the tragic day; the day in which many people lost his or her lives: September 11, 2001

Slowly the plane started down the runway. The farther down the faster it went, until finally the plane angled itself and lifted up into the air. Miley was still holding on to the armrests with a death grip. As the plane steadied itself into the air, Miley released her grip. The buckle sign dimmed, so Miley reached into her bag and pulled out her pen and journal. She flipped through the journal and found an open page.

Saturday March 31, 2007

Well we're on our way to Tennessee right now. In the plane flying, not one of my strong points, but I can live through a measly plane ride, right?

Okay, so this morning I get a phone call from Lilly. Apparently, she really did care that she wasn't at my concert last night. She yelled and rambled on about me not wanting her there or me not wanting to be her friend. I mean even you know that I want to be her friend, and you're a journal, but I'm not saying anything bad about Lilly, it's just she loses her common sense when she is mad. She yelled, I lied, and we hung out for the rest of the day. We had a nice walk on the beach, just talking about random stuff, but then she was all smart again and broke through my perfect lie.

So later, we were back at my house. We were talking and laughing upstairs in my room. After a while, it became boring, so we went downstairs into the living room and watched a movie. It was perfect. When we were picking out the movie our hands were almost touching, and when she pulled away she was blushing, I made her blush. So yeah, during the movie, she actually put her head onto my shoulder, I couldn't have been happier, but then I had to go and tell Lilly that we should just forget it ever happened; how stupid was that?

Anyway, the reason we are flying to Tennessee right now is to visit my mother's grave. We go back every year, on the same day, which so happens to be today as of…three minutes ago. It's going to be hard, again, standing in front of her grave. I guess I probably should be a little used to it now, but I'm not. Every year I stand there wishing I could see her face, talk to her, have her arms wrapped tightly around my body in a loving, motherly hug. However, that never happens, and sure, I love my Dad, but he is no mom, that's for sure. So I had better stop here, don't want the tears that are threatening to roll down my face ruining my entry.

With love, Miley

She reread her entry, and then closed it. One stray tear fell down her cheek. She took out the picture and just stared at it. More tears fell down her face, obscuring her vision.

Robbie Ray looked over at his crying daughter. She was holding on to something. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Bud, it's okay. Everything is okay," he soothed. He broke the hug and looked in her hands. She was holding onto her mother's picture. "You might want to sleep for the next few hours," he said.

"Okay," Miley said.

Robbie, knowing that 'okay' is the best he is going to get out of his daughter, walked back over to seat next to Jackson. "How is she?" Jackson asked, concerned about his little sister.

"She's doing fine, she's holding onto her mother's picture, crying," Robbie said.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised. She does this every year. I can remember the day after she died. Miley took it the hardest, she ran out of the hospital, unable to be around her lifeless body and the rest of the family. I just feel so bad, you know. Sometimes I feel like it is my fault Mom's not here with us today," Jackson said.

"Don't worry, Miley does too. However, we all know it was the driver. He was drunk. Two lives were lost that day, your mom and the passenger in the car with the driver. Two freakin' innocent lives."

Miley closed her eyes, she was still thinking, but soon the need for sleep became too much.

Miley was in her old house back in Tennessee. Yet, she was still fifteen years old. She walked around taking every detail of the house she once lived in. The light brown couch sat in the middle of the living room. A television sat on top of a TV stand. She walked through the house and came across the kitchen.

Looking at the chairs that were placed at the high counter top, she remembered that conversation. Then two kids popped into the seats. They looked like they were fighting over something. She moved closer, wanting to hear what was being said.

"Chinese," said the girl.

"Pizza," said the boy.

They went on. Eventually the fighting got louder and louder as the two kept going. "Stop," shouted a female voice above the two fighting siblings. "How about this, flip a coin," she said. Miley looked around for the source of the voice wanting to see her again; knowing exactly whom it belonged to. She watched the siblings again, a coin was flipping through the air.

"Tails," called the boy. With a soft thud, the coin fell onto the counter. "Ha, tails I win," he gloated.

"Because Jackson won, you get to pick the toppings Miley," she the voice, yet she was still nowhere to be seen. The older Miley tuned out the rest of the conversation knowing exactly what the toppings were.

Suddenly the house faded and she was in a car. It was driving down the road. She looked over and was happy when she saw her mom sitting in the driver's seat. She smiled at the older Miley and Miley smiled right back, finally being able to see her mom the way she always looked, again. Right as the car was crossing the intersection, a truck came flying through, probably going 70 mph. The truck collided with the left side of the car they were in: the driver's side.

Miley watched as her mom's head crashed hard against the steering wheel. The broken glass left scattered cuts and deep gashes all across her face. The left side of her body was drenched in blood that was gushing out beneath her shirt, soiling her perfect outfit. Another car hit the car Miley was sitting in and her head shot backwards hitting the seat.

Miley's eyes shot open, her breathing was irregular and her heart was beating fast. Her face was covered in sweat. Miley looked down and found she was once again holding onto the armrests. She was holding on as if she was going to die any second.

The plane slightly shook, and Miley kept a hold on the armrests. "We are experiencing some slight turbulence right now, so we ask that everyone please put on their seat belts," said the flight attendant. With shaking hands, Miley grabbed her seat belt and buckled it. The plane kept shaking for a little while. However, after half an hour it stopped. By that time, the plane was set to land in ten minutes. Miley didn't take off her seat belt when the light dimmed, she was shaking too much.

Ten minutes later, the plane had reached the ground. Miley was taking deep breaths the whole landing. For her that was probably the worst part of the whole flight, besides the turbulence of course. Miley picked up her bag and held it closely to her chest. "I hope you all had a good flight…" Miley blocked out the high pitched voice of the flight attendant. She noticed everyone getting up and grabbing their things from the overhead compartments so she walked over to Jackson and Robbie Ray.

"Hey, bud. How're you feeling?" he asked, looking at the terrified look on his daughter's face.

"…"

As he expected, Miley didn't say a word. She was still slightly shaking, not from the turbulence though. It was from her dream. She had been in the car the night her mom was killed, she saw exactly what happened.

"Come on." Robbie Ray led Miley and Jackson out the door on the side of the plane. They walked down the corridor that led from the plane to the actual airport. At the gate, they were met by Grandma Stewart.

"Hey y'all, how are you guys doing?" she asked in her southern accent.

"We're doing fine, ma," Robbie Ray replied.

"What's wrong with her?" Grandma Stewart asked, looking over at a very pale looking Miley.

"Honestly…I really don't know. She's looked like that ever since we went through some turbulence. You know how much Miley doesn't like flying."

"That's true, she never could get over the fact that something, like September 11th, will probably, almost never happen again."

"You don't know that, mom said she could never die, she said that she would always be there for us, for _me_. And now she's not, she hasn't been for the last six years; she's missed almost everything in my life!!" Miley suddenly exclaimed.

"Bud, calm down," Robbie Ray tried.

"NO!! If Jackson here had just agreed with me for the dinner that night, then this wouldn't have happened. Mom wouldn't have been driving down Meadows Road and the truck would've never hit her car and killed her," Miley shouted.

"Miley-"

"No it's true; it was my idea that we have pizza that night, I remember it. She made us flip a coin and whoever won was able to pick the dinner. I won so it was pizza," Jackson interrupted.

"Jackson we've been over this, it is not your fault. The fault lies on the drunk driver whom hit your mom," Robbie Ray said.

"Whatever," Jackson stated.

"Come along now." The family of three followed Grandma Stewart out towards the car. They reached the white Subaru and got in. There was a light murmuring coming from the front seat where Robbie Ray was talking to his mother.

---------------

After a few hours of sleep Miley, Robbie Ray and Jackson were all gathered into Grandma Stewart's car once again. They drove off away from the house and towards the main road. Within the hour the car was parked and the three made their way off into the sea of gravestones

They traveled down the all too familiar pathway leading towards the gravestone of Karla Stewart. Minutes passed and they finally reached the gravestone. They just stood there staring at the light grey stone with writing engraved upon it.

Here lies Karla Stewart

Beloved mother, wife, sister and daughter

Born August 18, 1964-died April 1, 2001

May she rest in peace

Miley bent down to the ground and place a single white rose upon the grass in front of the grave. A tear slid down her face as she stood up. Robbie Ray and Jackson both wrapped their arms around Miley. They spent fifteen minutes just standing there, staring at the grave. "Come on we should probably get going. We should be with our family, the ones who love us. The ones we love," Robbie Ray said.

"You guys go ahead, I'll just walk back. I really need to be alone right now," Miley said.

"Miley no, I want you to come back with us in this car, I don't need to worry about you right now," Robbie Ray tried.

"No, I'm sorry Dad, but I seriously can't be around anyone right now."

"Dad, just let her go, I have a feeling she has something she really needs to do," Jackson insisted.

"Fine; we'll meet you back at your Grandmother's house later." Robbie Ray gave in.

"Thanks Daddy, and thank _you_ Jackson." Miley wrapped her arms around Jackson and then her father. "I'll see you guys in a few hours." Miley walked away down the path. Jackson and Robbie Ray both made their way back to the car. Miley slowly walked down the path, her head hanging down. She walked all around her old neighborhood. She didn't even realize she was walking down the street that she had met that beautiful blonde-haired girl six years ago. A park stood on the other side of the street, she made sure there were no cars coming before she crossed over to the other side. She sat down on the black swing. She sat there for a while, just thinking to herself. She took out her cell phone from her purse and looked at the time: 2:37. Finally, a while later, she found the strength to get up from the swing and walk back towards the house.

Robbie Ray was pacing back in forth inside the house. It was quarter after three and Miley still wasn't home. Every once in a while he'd look out the window, each time hoping to see his baby girl walking down the pathway. It was probably more towards ten after four before Miley actually walked back into the house. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick," Robbie Ray said as Miley walked into the house.

"Dad, I'm fine, I was at the park we always used to go to. It's always been a place for me to think about things," Miley replied.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm doing fine, but you letting me go off was just the thing I needed. So thank you."

"It's okay, dinner is in two hours okay?"

"Yup, I'll just be up in my room, I'm going to try and take a small nap for a little while."

"Okay bud, I'll see you later."

Miley quickly ran up the steps to the room she has at her Grandmother's house. She lied down on the single bed that lies beside to far wall in the room.

---------------

Monday came along, and it was time to head back to Malibu. Miley hugged her family that lived in Tennessee, before she climbed into the back seat of the car. Her grandma entered the driver's seat and they were off.

"Bye 'Ma, we'll see you soon," Robbie Ray hugged his mother. Miley and Jackson both hugged Grandma Stewart and set off with their dad towards the gate. Within six hours, the three Stewarts were back in Malibu. It was around one o'clock when they got back to their house. Lilly would still be at school so Miley just went upstairs and waited for three o'clock to come around.

---------------

Lilly was walking out of the school with Oliver at 3:15. Soon there was a ringing coming from inside her book bag. She pulled out her phone and looked at the caller id: Miley. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lil, we're back and I really need to talk to you right now," Miley said.

"Okay, I'll be over in thirty minutes," Lilly said.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Miley and Lilly both hung up their phones.

"Miley's back from Tennessee and she needs to talk to me," Lilly told Oliver.

"Are you going to talk to her about what you told me yesterday?" he asked.

"I don't know, it might come up, but it sounded like she really needed me with her right now," Lilly stated.

Thirty minutes later Lilly was walking up Miley's driveway. She rang the doorbell and heard a faint 'Come in' from the inside. She turned the doorknob and walked into the house. "Hey, Mr. S," Lilly greeted.

"Hey there Lilly, Miley's up in her room. I assume that's why you're here?" he said.

Lilly nodded, "Thanks." She walked up the stairs and into Miley's room. "Hey Miley," she said.

"Lilly!!" Miley exclaimed. Miley ran up to Lilly and hugged her, sobbing onto her shoulders. Lilly didn't know what was going on so she just tightened her arms around Miley. She held on to the crying girl for almost an hour before she spoke.

"So, Miley are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Lilly asked. Miley sniffled and lifted her head up.

"I had the weirdest dream. I mean I don't know if I should classify it as a dream or as a nightmare, cause it certainly scared the crap out of me," Miley said.

"And what was this dream about?" Lilly questioned.

Miley took a deep breath and started explaining, "It started off with me at my old house back in Tennessee. I walked all around, I walked in the kitchen and then instantly two kids popped into the chairs that were in there. However, the weird part is that those kids were me and Jackson. We were fighting over what we wanted for dinner that night. I was watching the whole thing play out. Then all of a sudden a voice yelled 'stop' and of course I recognized the voice as my mother's, but here is the strange part she was nowhere to be seen, but the younger me and younger Jackson seemed to hear her…" she broke off remembering every little detail.

"Is that it?" Lilly asked. Miley shook her head.

"They flipped a coin to see who got to pick the dinner and Jackson won, so it was pizza for dinner, but then the house disappeared and I was in a car. I was in the passenger seat, and my mom, she was in the driver's seat. She looked over at me and smiled, she looked exactly like I remember. Then out of nowhere, a truck came speeding down the road, right at the car. The truck hit the car, directly where the driver's door was, where her body was. I watched as every piece of glass cut my mom and I watched as her head hit the steering wheel, hard I might add. I watched her suffer, blood was everywhere, all over her body, but then another car hit us and I woke up."

Lilly stared at her blankly, taking in every word. Miley could see that tears were forming in her eyes.

"Lilly, do you know what this means? The scene at the beginning really happened. Lilly, I saw my mother die. I saw that truck speeding towards her, I saw it jam right into her car. I saw everything." Miley by now had started crying again, and by crying, I mean sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh Miley, it's okay. You're alright." Lilly once again wrapped her arms around Miley's crying body. "Everything's okay," she soothed.

---------------

So this chapter almost had me crying while I was writing it. Partly just remembering 9/11 and partly because of the end part of Miley's dream. Look out for Liley in either the next chapter or the one after. How was the chapter?


	6. Thunderstorms

A/n: Would you look at that, another chapter. Amazing, so anyways enjoy!!!

---------------

The only thing that could be heard in Miley's room was the sound of sobbing and the light murmur of soothing words. Two girls were sitting in there, one was trying to calm the sobbing girl she held in her arms. "Shh everything is okay, Miley," Lilly would say. Lilly was rocking back and forth, rubbing Miley's back as she cried. She looked all around her best friends room. On the bedside table she noticed a picture.

Slowly, Miley's sobs turned into silent tears. Lilly released her grip on Miley. She watched her best friend stop crying. "Are you alright now?" she asked.

Miley nodded her head, "I'm sorry you had to see me like this," Miley said, wiping her tears off her beautiful, red, face.

"Oh, no Miley. It's okay, I really don't mind… Is this your mom?" Lilly asked pointing at the picture. Miley nodded. Lilly took a hold of her mom's picture. "She's beautiful…" _Just like you._ " I think I should probably get going now, I have some homework that has to be done." Lilly raised herself up from the bed.

"No, please don't leave me. I need you here, please," Miley cried. Lilly looked at Miley's blue eyes, the eyes she would recognize anywhere, and saw sadness. The usual bright, happy eyes looked sad.

"Okay, I won't leave you. Let me just call my mom." Lilly grabbed her phone from her pocket. She sat down on the chair that sat in front of Miley's desk.

"Hello?" her mom answered.

"Hey Mom, is it okay if I stay over here at Miley's tonight?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know honey, it's a school night."

"I know it is, but she really needs me here with her. I think I'm the only one who can actually do something for her. Mom please," Lilly begged.

"I still don't know-"

"Please, she's been crying in my arms for the past hour, she really needs me here," Lilly argued. She looked over at Miley and found her under the covers of her bed with her eyes shut.

"Okay, okay. I'll be over in about ten minutes with your school bag." Lilly's mom gave in; she knew how much her daughter cared about her best friend.

"Thank you, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye, mom." Lilly hung up her phone and made her way back to Miley's bed. Lilly placed a kiss on her sleeping friend's cheek and left the room. She walked downstairs and found Robbie Ray sitting at the kitchen table. "Mr. Stewart, can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Yeah, go ahead, what's on your mind?" he asked putting down the paper he was reading.

"What really happened, the day your wife died?" Lilly asked.

"Well…what I remember is Jackson and Miley sitting in the kitchen of our house back in Tennessee. They were fighting over dinner that night, going back and forth each shouting a different thing. Karla, she always knew what to do with those two. She made them flip a coin and whoever won the toss got the choice of the dinner that night. Jackson won, so it was pizza for dinner. I didn't go with my wife to get the pizza so I don't really know what happened in the car, but I do know that a truck hit her. The driver was drunk and he ran a red light.

"She was suffering for hours in the hospital. I had the choice, keep her suffering or take her off life support. I discussed it with the rest of our family and everyone agreed it was best to pull the life support. Miley didn't understand why we were just letting her die. Right before she stormed out of the hospital I can remember exactly what she screamed; 'How can you just let her die? Don't you care about her? Don't you want her here with us?' That hit all of us hard, of course we cared about her we just couldn't let her suffer for any longer.

"Anyway, Miley stormed out of the hospital. She didn't come back for a few hours, but when she did a huge smile was plastered on her face. She's never told anyone about what went on in those few hours while she was gone. God knows we asked her, everyone tried, repeatedly; even Dolly couldn't get an answer out of her. You know her and her Aunt Dolly, she tells her everything, except this. I have a feeling she still hasn't told anyone what happened that day six years ago." Robbie Ray explained.

"Wow…" _Miley was really hit hard by her mother's death. That's why she was sobbing about her dream, because she actually saw what happened. _"Mr. S, I think I know what happened that day," she told him.

"How?" he asked, with a very confused voice.

"Well six years ago me and my family were…" Just then the doorbell rang. "Oh that's probably my mom. I forgot to ask, is it okay if I stay here tonight? It seems like Miley really needs me."

"Of course it's okay Lilly, you know I think you're the only one she can talk to right now," Robbie Ray said as he walked over to open the door. "Hey Kathryn," he greeted as he opened the door.

"Hi Robbie, how are you guys doing? Are you holding up okay?" she asked.

"We're doing okay. How about you come inside and we can talk a little bit. Lilly and I were just having a conversation before you got here and I think we haven't finished yet," he said looking over at Lilly, who shook her head.

"Okay."

"Well come on let's sit down at the table." Everyone took a seat in one of the chairs. "Go on Lilly, finish telling me what you started," Robbie said.

"Ok well, six years ago we were down in Tennessee for a little family vacation. We always went to the little places never anywhere big, except for Disneyworld."

"Oh, I remember that trip. It has been, what, exactly six years since we were there," Kathryn said.

"Yeah, it was a Friday thru Tuesday trip, we always picked the weirdest days. So yeah, it was the day before we were set to leave, we were walking down a street. I remember seeing this girl; she was sitting on the curb and had her head in her hands. At first I didn't hear it, but the soon sound of crying invaded my ears. So I went back over to the girl and sure enough it was her who was crying. She had the prettiest brunette hair and when she looked up at me her eyes connected with mine, her beautiful blue eyes. If I'm right, then this girl was Miley. She was crying over her mother's death, which just so happened to be the day before," Lilly explained.

---------------

Miley was just waking up again. She looked around her room trying to find Lilly, but she wasn't there. Slowly she got up from her bed and walked out towards the hallway. The sound of voices could be heard from downstairs. Quietly she walked down the stairs. She never expected to hear what she did.

"…At first I didn't hear it, but the sound of crying invaded my ears. So I went back over to the girl and sure enough it was her who was crying. She had the prettiest brunette hair and when she looked up at me her eyes connected with mine, her beautiful blue eyes. If I'm right, then this girl was Miley. She was crying over her mother's death, which just so happened to be the day before." It was the voice of Lilly. Then she heard another voice.

"Oh, yeah I remember that, at first your father and I didn't know what you were doing, but then you said something like please don't cry, from what I could see. Then the girl talked and you hugged her," Kathryn recalled.

"I didn't know you were watching," Lilly stated.

"Of course I was watching, you really think I would let my nine year old daughter go off without someone watching. I'm just lucky you were only about a yard away."

"I guess that makes sense."

I can't believe it, she really does remember. What should I do, should I go over there?

The three people failed to see Miley listening in on their conversation. "I think you might be right Lilly. There is a really good chance that, that girl was Miley." Miley heard her dad say. _Of course it was me. _"I wouldn't know though because she never told us what happened." _That's true, I never did tell anyone._

Miley made up her mind. Quietly she walked out from the bottom step and made her way over to the table. "Hey Mrs. Truscott," she said.

"Well hi there Miley. How are you feeling?" Kathryn asked.

"I'm doing okay," Miley answered.

"Grab a seat Miley, we were just talking," her dad said. Miley sat down in the chair next to Lilly. "We were talking about six years ago."

"Yeah, I know, I heard you," Miley shyly said.

"You did?" Lilly asked. Miley nodded her head. _I guess I really do have to talk to her about it now._ "How much did you hear?"

"Well let's just say, Lilly, Daddy you were both right, that girl was me. I remember that day so clearly. In fact I even had a dream about it. It was like it my dream was showing me a lost and forgotten memory," Miley said.

"Why didn't you ever tell us what happened, Bud?" Robbie asked. "It's been six years and I still didn't find out from you."

"I don't know Daddy, everyone tried to get it out of me, but something inside of me was just saying 'don't tell anyone,' so I didn't. To be honest, I totally forgot about until last Friday."

"So that's what you were thinking about!!" Lilly exclaimed. "Miley why didn't you tell me? You tell me everything. I seriously thought you were mad at me."

"Lilly, I-I think we need to talk," Miley said.

"O-okay, what about?" Lilly asked.

"Let's go up to my room first." Miley got up from her chair and started to walk towards the steps. Lilly, confused, followed behind. Miley immediately walked towards her window. The once beautiful sky was turning gray as thick storm clouds covered the sun. However, Miley still looked out her window as if it was still the beautiful day it had once been.

"Miley? What is it?" Lilly asked.

Miley turned around and faced Lilly. "I'm sorry I never told you, I was a horrible friend on Friday. You have every right to think I was mad at you-" Miley started, but Lilly cut her off.

"Miley, stop. It's okay. I'm over it. A lot was going on this weekend. I can understand; you were just shocked-" Suddenly lightning lit up the sky, it was followed by a loud BANG!! Miley whimpered, hearing the thunder. The rain started falling, hitting the roof loudly. Then the lights went out. The curtain of the window was opened wide. Lilly could see the lightning bolt as another one lit up the sky, and this time it was followed by an even louder thunder clap. Miley jumped. She feel to the floor rolled up in a ball.

"Oh my God, Miley." Lilly quickly ran over to her best friend. Lilly pulled her up and led her over to the bed. Both girls sat down on the bed. Lilly wrapped her arms around Miley's body again, knowing Miley's extreme dislike of thunderstorms. Over the next hour lightning continued to light up the sky, followed by loud crashes of thunder. Each time the sky lit up Miley stiffened and every time the thunder crashed, she jumped slightly or whimpered into Lilly's embrace.

Finally the storm passed, but the girls didn't let go. "Miles, it's okay. It's over." Lilly said. The lights still hadn't turned back on, so everything was dark.

Miley looked up at Lilly, but she still didn't let go. Both sets of blue eyes locked into one another's. "Lilly," Miley breathed.

"Yeah?" Lilly squeaked. She swallowed hard, never once breaking their eye contact.

Their lips were barely inches apart. Miley didn't say anything. She stared into Lilly's eyes and slowly closed the distance between them. The kiss was soft and tender, their lips barely touching. Lilly ran her hands up to Miley's face caressing her cheek. Miley pulled back and looked at Lilly again. "Thank you."

"For what?" Lilly questioned.

"You're always there for me, whenever I need you. You hold me in your arms while I cry. You make everything better. You helped me, you care for me. You know every little thing about me. Lilly, you're my everything." A tear slid down her face.

"You're…a very…emotional person," Lilly said, her own tears falling from her eyes.

"Thanks," Miley laughed. Lilly pressed her lips to Miley's once again.

---------------

Ok I don't know why, but I was crying again at the end of this. It was just something about what Miley said, but once again I don't know why. Well it could be the fact the I was listening to _The Promise _by Tracy Chapman, while I was writing it. Something about the lyrics of the song and the words that I typed seemed like…ugh I don't know what it seemed like, it just had me crying. It's a short chapter, but there was Liley. How was it? I recommend you listen to the song, if you love a good love song.


	7. Rain

A/n: Okay, so here is the chapter, it is somewhat short still it's a chapter. Enjoy!!

---------------

The whole house was dark; the power had been out for nearly two hours. Usually it would turn back on after the storm passed, but it was still not on. A power line must've been down. Up in Miley's room, she and Lilly were snuggled up together. They were lying down on Miley's bed; Lilly had her arms wrapped around Miley's waist and Miley and her head on Lilly's chest. The rain was still falling; it was a soothing sound when not mixed with the loud crashes of thunder.

Miley sat up on the bed, "It's dark in here," she stated.

"You _just _noticed that?" Lilly asked, mocking Miley's observing skills. She also sat up.

"No, of course not. However, if it wasn't dark then I would be able to see your beautiful face," Miley said. She brushed her hand across Lilly's cheek. Lightly, she placed her lips upon Lilly's. "So, what does this mean? Like are we together?" she asked.

"Do you want me to make it clear to you?" Lilly asked. Lilly could just make out Miley nodding her head. "Okay then…" She grabbed both of Miley's hands. "Miley Stewart will you be my girlfriend?"

"Can I think about it?" Miley asked innocently.

"You have to think about it?" Lilly asked dumbfounded.

"Well, I don't know if I'm ready to be in a relationship yet," Miley said letting go of Lilly's hands.

"You're kidding right? You're the one who kissed me first, the one who said 'you're my everything'-"

"Lilly, baby. Calm down, of course I'm kidding. I would love to be your girlfriend…you know; I think I've liked you for about six years. Six years today, of course," Miley said.

"Really? Well that's a long time isn't it?"

"Yup, so what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," Lilly said, smiling. Miley playfully hit her on the shoulder. "Fine, what about this?" She started to lean in for a kiss, but right before their lips connected, she grabbed the pillow from behind her and hit Miley with it.

"Hey, I thought you were going to kiss me," Miley pouted. Lilly shook her head. "Fine, if war is what you want, war is what you get." Miley reached behind her and grabbed her pillow. She smacked Lilly on the shoulder.

"Oh, it's on." Lilly got off the bed, Miley following a second later. They were laughing hysterically as they hit each other simultaneously with their pillows. Miley got in a few great hits. Lilly tripped over her own foot and fell to the ground, still laughing hard. Miley didn't notice Lilly had fallen, well that is until she tripped over her girlfriend and fell straight on top of her. By now both girls had stopped laughing; they were staring into each other's eyes. And once again the girls' lips were barely inches apart.

Miley made the first move and leaned down, pressing her lips against Lilly's. She threw her pillow across the room and put her hands onto her girlfriend's face. Lilly held onto Miley's waist, her hands moving up Miley's shirt and massaging her back. Miley moaned into the kiss as Lilly's hands roamed her back. Miley was flipped over as Lilly gained control. Lilly kissed Miley's neck and started to pull up her shirt.

"Mmh…Lilly," Miley said, although it came out as a moan. "Lilly…stop." Miley pulled herself out from under Lilly. She lifted herself up onto her elbows, staring into Lilly's guilt filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry Miley, I don't know what came over me," Lilly apologized. She sat up and leaned up against the end of Miley's bed.

"Don't be sorry. Believe me it felt _great_, but I just don't think we're ready for that yet, I mean come on, it's been what an hour, two tops since we've been together. It's just not time," Miley explained.

"You're right, not the right time…I'm hungry," Lilly randomly said.

"Well if you're hungry, then go down into the kitchen and get something to eat," Miley said, standing up.

"But, it's dark in here."

"Now look who's pointing out the obvious, get a flashlight," Miley laughed.

"Come with me, I don't like to roam a house alone in the dark," Lilly stated.

"I'll remember that," she said. Lilly gave her a look that she couldn't see. "You're giving me a look right now aren't you?"

"You know me _way_ to well, help me up." Lilly held out her hand for Miley to take. Miley grabbed it and pulled Lilly up.

"Ugh, you're heavy," Miley joked.

"And you're skinny, but I still love you," Lilly shot back.

"Oh, you are dead." Lilly ran out of Miley's room and down the steps. "Lilly, get back here." Miley ran after her, she could see Lilly's dark form at the front door. "What are you doing?" Lilly motioned for her to come over. Lilly kissed her, and then ran out the door.

"Come on Miley," Lilly yelled out over the sound of the rain.

"But, it's raining out," Miley protested.

"Yeah, but that's what makes it romantic," Lilly replied.

"Fine," Miley said, walking out the door.

Both girls failed to notice that they were being watched. Robbie Ray Stewart and Kathryn Truscott watched the dark silhouettes of their daughters ran down the steps and to the door, that also means they saw the kiss. "It looks like our girls finally told each other," Kathryn said. "I'm so happy for them."

"Yeah, I know. Those two were made for each other. Should we be worrying about them out in the rain?" Robbie asked.

"I don't think so, they might get sick. But that's the price you pay running around out in the rain with the one you love," Kathryn said.

Jackson came walking down the steps. He saw Robbie and Kathryn looking at the door, so he looked. "Is that Miley and Lilly out there," he asked pointing to the door. The adults both nodded. "So they finally told each other, huh. Good for them," Jackson took a seat at the table.

---------------

"Lilly, why are we out here? I'm getting all wet," Miley yelled to her girlfriend. She felt two arms wrap around her body and twirl her around. "Lilly…stop," Miley laughed. She turned around in Lilly's arms and kissed her. However, just as Lilly was getting into the kiss, Miley pulled back and ran out of Lilly's grip and she ran away.

"Hey, get back here missy." Lilly ran after her girlfriend. After minutes of chasing Miley, she slowed down and bent over, feigning to be tired. Miley ran over to her girlfriend, to see if she was okay, but instead she was tackled to the ground as Lilly flung herself towards the brunette. "Ha, got you."

"That's not fair, you cheated," Miley pouted. Lilly just bent her head down and firmly kissed Miley's lips. "You know I love you right," Miley said.

"What are you getting at?" Lilly, suspiciously, asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say that I love you."

"Well, me too," Lilly said. Miley looked away at Lilly's response, slightly disappointed that Lilly couldn't say it back. She looked back, a small smile on her face.

"Come on, let's back inside. You made me get soaked." Lilly lifted herself off Miley, and helped pull up her girlfriend. Lilly took Miley's hand in her own, and intertwined their fingers. The girls walked hand-in-hand back towards the house.

The girls walked into the house, soaking wet, their hair was sticking to their faces. "So did you guys have fun out in the rain?" Robbie asked

"How did you know?" Miley asked.

"Bud, we've been down here the whole time."

"Oh okay," Miley said. She looked over at Lilly; their fingers were still intertwined. "I think we should tell them now," she said softly into Lilly's ear.

"Probably," Lilly said back. "But I think they already know."

"We can hear you, just so you know. I'm happy for you both, you're great for each other," Jackson said.

"I think it's great," said Kathryn.

Now it was all down to Robbie Ray, "Bud…I…couldn't be happier for you," he said.

The happy couple hugged their family. Both were still soaking wet. "Thanks Miles, you got me wet," Jackson said.

"It's just a little water, it's not like your gonna melt." Jackson scoffed and walked away. "He is _such_ a drama queen," Miley stated.

"I think you should probably dry off before you guys get sick," Kathryn suggested.

"Do you have a flashlight, in case you haven't noticed it's a little dark right now," Lilly said. Robbie laughed and gave Lilly the flashlight that was sitting on the kitchen table. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now go dry off."

The girls laughed and walked towards the steps. They were holding hands still. Miley walked into the bathroom with the flashlight and grabbed two towels. She walked back into her room and found Lilly lying on her back, she looked like she was deep in thought. "What ya thinking about?" Miley asked, throwing the towel at Lilly.

"Nothing much, just you," Lilly replied.

"Oh so I'm just nothing much to you? I see how it is," Miley joked.

"You know what I meant. I so happy that we are together," Lilly said.

"Me too, you've made all the pain from the weekend go away. I don't know what would've happened if you weren't here for me," Miley said. She walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"So what do we do now? Are we going to be open about our relationship at school?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, if you want to be." Miley lied down on her side, next to her girlfriend, completely forgetting about drying off.

"Yeah we can, but you know high school kids are usually aren't open minded," Lilly said, rolling over to face Miley. "What are you going to do about Hannah? Do you want Lola to be her girlfriend?"

"Of course I do, but…"

"But you don't want people judging you," Lilly finished.

"Lilly it's not like that, it's different in Hollywood. How about we just keep everything secret for now, okay? When the time is right we'll let it out in the open," Miley said.

"Okay, that's fine with me. We're still wet aren't we?"

"Yeah, do you need some dry clothes?" Miley said, getting up from the bed. She grabbed the flashlight, but found she didn't need it as the lights turned back on. Miley grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a dry shirt and threw them to Lilly.

"Thanks." Lilly walked out to the bathroom and quickly changed into the dry clothes. She took a brush through her hair and walked back to Miley's room. She opened the door and found had already changed into her dry clothes. "You know, I'm still hungry," Lilly stated.

"Then let's go get some food."

---------------

So there is your chapter. And for all you Liley lovers, there was a lot of Liley fluff. Review and tell your opinion on the chapter.


	8. Love?

A/n: Okay here is the next chapter. It was going to be up yesterday, but I was in Philadelphia at the Franklin Institute. We were looking at the King Tut exhibit. It was very cool seeing all that ancient stuff from _way_ before our time. Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy the chapter!!

---------------

The two girls made their way downstairs, step-by-step they were closer to the kitchen. Side by side the girls walked into the kitchen, Miley went straight for the refrigerator. She opened the heavily magnet filled door and looked through trying to find something. "What do you want?" Miley asked.

"What do you have?"

"Come and look." Lilly walked over to the fridge and stood next to Miley. She grabbed Miley's hand and intertwined their fingers. "You're not going to pull your hand away blushing this time?" Miley mocked, referring to what happened on Saturday.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," Lilly said.

"I try." Miley kissed Lilly, then resumed her search for the perfect snack. "You see anything?"

"Yeah, you," Lilly said lovingly.

"Shut up, I thought you were hungry." A minute later Miley pulled out the milk. She grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and the cereal from the pantry. Lilly just watched her love gather everything. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just watching my beautiful girlfriend," Lilly said, as Miley pulled out a spoon from a drawer.

"You're so corny…wait, you aren't hungry anymore?" Miley said as she mixed the milk into her cereal. Miley was leaning up against the counter eating her cereal. Lilly walked over to the drawer and pulled out another spoon. She stuck the spoon into the bowl and pulled out a spoon full of cereal. "What are you doing?"

"Eating," Lilly replied, her mouth half full.

"Well get your own food," Miley said, putting her arms over her bowl, protecting her cereal. Lilly stuck out her lip, pouting. "That's not going to work on me."

"Oh it isn't?" Lilly asked. Miley shook her head. "Okay, then how about this?" Lilly started tickling Miley. Miley was trying so hard not to laugh, but she couldn't, Lilly knew her to well.

"Lilly…stop…please," Miley, pleaded. Lilly didn't stop; she kept tickling her girlfriend. "Fine, fine…okay, you can share _my _food," Miley finally let out. She was panting, as Lilly took another bite, a huge grin on her face.

"Thank you, that's all I ask," Lilly said.

"You are so weird," Miley said, before taking a bite of her food.

"Yes, but you love me," Lilly stated, taking another bite.

"Yeah, sure you can say _that_, but you can't say you love me back," Miley mumbled, inaudible so Lilly couldn't hear.

"Wudd ooh ay?" Lilly asked; her mouth filled with food.

"I'm surprised I even understood that," Miley laughed. "Try swallowing your food before you speak next time, sweetie." Dramatically, Lilly swallowed her cereal, and then stuck out her tongue. "Oh goody, another drama queen," Miley breathed out.

"No seriously, what did you say?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, I do love you," Miley lied. She hoped that Lilly would say it back, but she didn't. Lilly looked at her, a smile on her face. Miley put on a fake smile and took another bite of her cereal. About five bites later, the cereal was gone. Miley dumped the bowl into the sink. She and Lilly walked up the stairs to Miley's room.

They walked into the room and Miley walked over to the bed. She pulled back the blanket and sheets. She climbed into her bed soon followed by Lilly. She pulled the blankets back up and turned off her lamp after setting her alarm clock. With a goodnight kiss from Lilly, Miley closed her eyes.

Miley was having trouble sleeping. She kept tossing and turning, unable to find a comfortable spot. Lilly on the other hand was asleep probably five minutes after she closed her eyes. She spent another hour, hopelessly, trying to fall asleep. Sighing, she got out of bed and walked over to the dresser. She picked up the flashlight and turned it on. A long streak of light shone through the tip of the flashlight. She walked over to her bedside table and took out her journal and the pen. Silently she closed the drawer, trying not to wake up her sleeping girlfriend. She walked over to her desk and set down her journal. She sat down in the fluffy chair and flipped through the book till she found an open page.

_Monday April 2, 2007_

_Today was a weird day. First I was in Lilly's arms crying over a dream I had. I fell asleep and when I woke up, Lilly wasn't in my room. So I went downstairs and heard her talking to my dad and her mom. They were talking about what happened 6 years ago. Lilly really did remember._

_I pulled Lilly up to my room so we could talk, but then a thunderstorm interrupted our conversation. I was so scared. Lilly held my in her arms the whole time. The storm passed, but we stayed the way we were. I felt safe in her arms. I looked in her eyes; her beautiful blue eyes and I kissed her. I can't believe it I actually kissed her. But the fantastic part was that she kissed back. We are now officially a couple and our families are okay with it to top it off._

_Anyways the reason I am writing tonight, I've said 'I love you' to Lilly twice I think now. Was it too early, cause she didn't say it back. I mean it's been, I'd say, 5 or 6 hours since we've been together, but I've been in love with her way longer than that. We were out in the rain tonight, it was very fun I might add, and I was running around trying to get away from her when she tackles me to the ground. We were like that for a while and I said that I loved her, but all I got was a lousy 'me too.' Then we were in the kitchen eating cereal and we were playing around. I said something and she replies with 'yes, but you love me.' I agreed to it, but she didn't say anything back. I think I may be a little paranoid right now, but I can't get it off of my mind._

_So I'm actually going to try and go to sleep, now that I have all that stuff written down._

_With much love, Miley_

Miley closed her journal and put down her pen. She could feel the sleep in her eyes. With great caution, she got up from her chair and walked back over to her bed. She got under the covers and snuggled up next to Lilly. This time around, Miley quickly fell asleep.

---------------

Six o'clock came around quickly for the sleeping couple. Miley had just gotten to sleep at about twelve o'clock. The alarm clock went off and Miley shot up in her bed. Lilly grumbled something and turned onto her side. Miley stroked Lilly's cheek, "Lilly, sweetie, it's time to get up," Miley said.

"No, school is stupid," Lilly, replied, half asleep.

"Okay, suit yourself," Miley said. She got out of the bed and headed into the bathroom to take a quick shower. The knobs squeaked as they were turned. The water shot out of the faucet, she pulled the shower thingy and the water diverted to the showerhead. Miley stripped herself from her clothes and stepped into the perfect temperature water. She sighed as the water dripped onto her head and ran down her perfectly toned body. After fifteen minutes in the shower, she stepped out, steam surrounded her from the heat. A green towel was wrapped around her body. Miley made her way back into her room; she wasn't surprised to see Lilly still sound asleep. Miley picked out two outfits, one for her and one for Lilly. Her outfit in hand, she walked back into the bathroom.

After drying her hair, brushing her teeth, and of course putting on her clothes Miley walked back into her room. Now she was amazed, Lilly still hadn't woken up. Sighing she made her way back over to the bed. "Lilly, come on wake up." Lilly grumbled again and turned onto her other side. Amused Miley climbed back onto her bed. She faced Lilly and kissed her. Lilly immediately kissed back. She grabbed Miley's head and brought her closer. Miley pulled back and Lilly's eyes shot open. "Well good morning sleeping beauty," Miley said, a smile on her face.

"Yeah hi," Lilly said. She rubbed her eyes. Obviously, she was still tired.

"If you want a shower, you might want to hurry your cute little butt up and get into the bathroom," Miley said. Reluctantly Lilly got out of the bed and walked out of the room to the bathroom. She came back 20 minutes later, her hair soaked and a towel was wrapped around her slim body. Miley pointed to the edge of the bed and Lilly looked and saw the outfit Miley picked out. Lilly muttered a quick 'thank you' as Miley walked out of the room and down the steps for breakfast.

Miley was in the middle of her pancakes when Lilly comes down the stairs, her hair was slightly wavy and she had on the outfit Miley picked out; a simple blue and white mid-length sleeved shirt and pair of khaki's. She had on a pair of Miley's blue flip-flops.

Robbie Ray handed Lilly a plate of pancakes as she sat down at the counter, her seat next to Miley's. Lilly picked up the syrup bottle and added a massive amount of maple syrup to her pancakes. "Would you like some more pancakes to go with your syrup?" Robbie asked. "You're going to ruin, the subtle flavor of vanilla and nutmeg I added…"

"Give it a rest Dad, she loves to drench her food in syrup," Miley said. Robbie nodded and proceeded to make up a plate for Jackson, who came running down the steps ten minutes before seven. By that time Miley and Lilly were finished and were waiting on the couch for Jackson to take them to school. Jackson finished his breakfast in record time: two and a half minutes. He grabbed his schoolbag from next to the couch and he and the girls were gone.

With ten minutes till the bell, Jackson pulled into the parking lot of the school and parked his car. "You guys walking today?" he asked.

"Don't we always?" Miley replied. Jackson bolted out of the car. It was bad enough that he was related to a freshman, but having to drive them to school, well that's another story. The girls shook their heads and climbed out of Jackson's car, they locked the doors and headed off towards the school.

They didn't even bother holding hands, no one knew about them. However they did have to tell Oliver, cause I mean come on, it's Oliver. Oliver was waiting for them at their usual spot, the bench just outside the front entrance. "Hey Miley, Lilly. How was Tennessee, Miles?" he asked.

"Not bad, but how would you feel if you had to go there just to visit your mom's grave?" Miley replied. Boy, she was just full of sarcasm today.

"Gosh, sorry. I just wanted to know."

"No I'm sorry, it's just not my favorite time of the year," Miley apologized. The trio walked into the school building and walked towards their lockers, which just so happened to be in a row.

Oliver could sense a different connection between the two girls. "How come I feel that you two aren't telling me something?" he asked. The girls looked at each other, smiles on both of their faces. Anyone could see the loving look they gave each other.

"Well, since yesterday we are officially together," Lilly said after making sure no one was paying attention to them. Oliver was glowing.

"Well it certainly took you long enough," he stated. Miley rolled her eyes. "Are you gonna tell me how it happened?" he asked.

"Not right now, one everyone is around us and you never know who could be listening and two we have about a minute till the bell rings," Miley said, looking at her phone. "We'll tell you about it at lunch, but right now we need to get to homeroom." The three quickly got their books and headed off down the hallway towards the room.

They entered the room about a second before the bell rang. Mr. Bromin walked into the room and made his way down the aisle between the desks. "Okay, let's see announcements. There will be…" No one was listening to him and he didn't care. As a homeroom teacher, he was obligated to read the announcements to the class.

Everyone was busy talking to their friends, or for some of the people who are procrastinators, they were doing the homework needed for the first few classes of the day, the rest would get done during lunch.

---------------

Okay, so another chapter up. What's Miley going to do? Is Lilly ever going to tell that she loves her, but what is the reason she _not_ telling her? Ah, you must wait and see. Leave a review and tell me your thoughts on the chapter.


	9. Lilly's explanation

A/n: Ah would you look at this, another chapter. So with no further ado: Enjoy!!

---------------

The girls sat through history listening to their very energetic teacher ramble on and on about his life when he was a kid. Somehow every day he gets off topic telling a different story. "…path that was in the woods. Everyone used to walk it if they wanted to get somewhere. It was ground into the dirt, but when I went back a few years ago, it could hardly be seen. No one walked it anymore, there was no need to; everyone has cars…" he kept rambling on.

Everyone in the class was practically falling asleep. They knew that once he got into an explanation of his younger life he wouldn't stop, even if the bell rang. He stopped talking a minute before the bell rung and passed out a paper. The bell sounded and he dismissed the class.

Miley and Lilly met up with Oliver as they walked to their English class. It was one of Miley's favorite classes. They were always writing poems and short stories. Some days they spent time reading short stories or novels. The teacher was laid back and only disliked a student if in her words 'Their works were a disheveled mess.' Meaning, they didn't care and the things they wrote turned up on napkins from the cafeteria.

The class went by fast, as they spent most of the class reading a new novel. The class was partnered up for the reading. Everyone was spread out all over the room, people were under the computer table, and some were lying on the floor; their legs propped up on the wall.

Miley and Lilly were sitting close together. They had their backs leaning up against the wall. They practically had full body contact if you want another way to look at it. Every once in a while they would glance into each other's eyes.

As the bell rang, boys and girls hurried back to their seats gathering their stuff so they could quickly get to lunch. Miley, Oliver and Lilly all took their time getting out. They put their stuff inside their lockers, got their lunches and headed off in the other direction, towards the lunchroom. They found an open table and sat down. "So, are you gonna tell me how this happened?" Oliver asked after a while.

"Well, it happened yesterday. I had this weird dream on Saturday when I was on the plane, and Lilly was there for me. I was bawling my eyes out about it," Miley started. "So yeah, I fell asleep after a while and Lilly went downstairs and talked to my Dad. They were talking about six years ago-"

"Oh, so she was the girl?" Oliver interrupted, looking over at Lilly.

"Yeah, she was the girl," Lilly said, smiling. She grabbed a hold of Miley's hand and held it under the table. Miley smiled, feeling Lilly grab her hand.

"Anyway, I overheard the conversation and I'm glad I did. I pulled Lilly up to my room so we could talk a little bit, but you heard the thunderstorm right?" Oliver nodded his head. "Yeah well, Lilly held me through it. The storm passed but we never broke the embrace, I looked into her eyes and kissed her."

"And it was the best kiss of my life," Lilly said, squeezing Miley's hand a bit. Miley smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it, cause there's more where that came from," Miley said. It was Lilly's turn to smile now.

"You are so good for each other. I can't believe it took you so long to actually tell each other." Oliver was smiling, watching his best friends. So with Oliver down, the girls were happy. That was everyone important. Now all they needed to do was let it out in the open, but that's not happening for a little while.

---------------

The last bell of the day rang and everyone made for the front doors of the school. Miley, Lilly and Oliver were walking home again like always, the girls even held hands. Oliver turned down his street and the girls were left alone. "Are you going to my house, or are you just going home?" Miley asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Lilly asked.

"I guess not," Miley said, smiling. They walked for five more minutes and finally reached Miley's house. Miley opened the door and the girls walked in. With their bags, they walked up to Miley's room. "So you didn't tell _me_ about six years ago, but you told Oliver?" Miley said, as they sat down on the bed. "You, the one who said 'why didn't you tell me? You tell me everything.'"

"Miley," Lilly said.

"No, it's like you were lying to me."

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me either," Lilly alleged.

"It's different. I forgot-"

"No, you even said it yourself, you remembered on Friday. I asked what was wrong, but you didn't tell me either, you lied. Using your mother's death as an excuse. There's something else wrong, not this," Lilly snapped. Only after seeing a tear fall from Miley's eye did she realize what she said. "Miley, I'm sorry, that wasn't…I didn't mean…" She went to hug her girlfriend, but Miley held her arm out, preventing Lilly from hugging her. "Miley, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it."

"You obviously meant it if it came out of your mouth," Miley told her

"No, I really didn't, Miles."

"Yeah, sure."

"Miley stop it, what's wrong, this isn't something to get pissed off about. I wasn't mad that you didn't tell me. Sure I was upset, but I wasn't mad. So what _wrong_?" Lilly said.

Miley looked down, "nothing," she stated.

"Uh, yeah, I believe that. Miley, I know you almost as well as you know yourself. So tell me," Lilly argued.

"NO!! I'm not going to tell you. You can figure it out on your own!" Miley exclaimed.

"Fine, I'll just leave then. You obviously don't want me here." Lilly picked up her bag off the floor and got up off the bed. "Call me when you're done going through this shit." She walked out of Miley's room, slamming the door behind her.

As soon as Miley heard the front door close, she broke down crying. You'd think she'd be out of tears by now, but no. "DAMN IT!!" she screamed.

"What was_ that _about?" Jackson asked, walking into Miley's room.

"Go away, Jackson," Miley shouted.

"Where's Lilly?"

"Jackson!"

"You two had a fight, didn't you?" Jackson laughed. "Damn, a day in and you're already fighting."

"JACKSON, GET OUT!!" Miley screamed.

"Fine, but you might want to talk to Lilly," Jackson said before he left the room. Miley got up from her bed and grabbed the phone. She tried calling Lilly's cell phone, but she didn't answer. She called the house phone, but still there was no answer. Mrs. Truscott would've at least answered because she gets home at three o'clock.

Miley walked out of her house and down a few streets until she came to Lilly's. She walked up to the house, and rung the doorbell. Mrs. Truscott answered the door. "He-hello Miley, what can I do for you?" Kathryn asked.

"I need to talk to Lilly."

---------------

Lilly stormed out of Miley's house. She walked to her house, fuming. She couldn't understand what was going on with her girlfriend. "How could she not tell me what's going on, it's not like her," Lilly muttered to herself. She crossed the street and walked down passed a few houses till she came to her own. Lilly pulled open the door and stomped up the steps.

Her mom could hear her daughter going up the steps, then she heard the door slam hard. Sighing, she walked up the steps to her daughter's room.

She knocked on the door, and opened it. "What's wrong, honey?" she asked.

"Miley, she's being so…ugh. She's not herself. First she gets mad at me because I told Oliver about what happened six years ago, but not her. We had a fight and I was mad and said something about her mom, but I didn't mean it, something was wrong with her, but she wouldn't tell me so I stormed out of there."

"Do you really think you should've stormed out of there?"

"Probably not, but I could help it."

"Now you need to talk to her-" Lilly's cell phone went off. She looked at the screen and ignored the call. "Miley?" Lilly nodded. The ringing stopped and a minute later the home phone rang.

"Don't answer that, it's going to be her," Lilly said.

"Lilly, come on you need to talk to her."

"Not yet, I don't," Lilly protested.

Kathryn sighed and walked out of her daughter's room. She went downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang. Kathryn went to the door and opened it only to find Miley standing there, tears staining her face. "He-hello Miley, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I need to talk to Lilly," Miley said.

"I'm sorry, but she's not well right now. I'm afraid you can't see her right now, but I'll tell her you stopped by," Mrs. Truscott said, even though she wanted Lilly to talk to her girlfriend.

"Thanks, Mrs. Truscott, I'll see you later." Yup, Lilly was definitely avoiding her. Miley walked back down the path and walked back to her house.

Lilly came down from the steps and walked into the kitchen to find her mother. "Thank you, Mom."

"That is the last time I'm doing that, Lillian. Next time I'm telling her the truth. I'll be back; I need to go to the grocery store to get some things for dinner." Kathryn walked out of the house without saying another word to her daughter.

"Crap, she used the full name." Lilly walked back up to her room.

---------------

Miley walked back into her house and immediately walked into her room. She looked in the drawer of her bedside table for her journal, but it wasn't in there. Then she remembered last night, so she walked over to her desk and sat down. She flipped to one of the last open pages and started to write.

Tuesday April 3, 2007

Damn it, damn it, damn it. I…ugh. So Lilly and I got into a fight today. I can't believe it, one day into our relationship. I don't know what happened. At school everything was fine, but when we got home I got mad. I don't know why, but I did. At first I thought I was mad about her telling Oliver about what happened 6 years ago and not me. But then I realized it wasn't that,

---

Lilly walked up to Miley's front door and knocked on the door. Jackson answered the door. "Yo, Lilly. What's up?" he said.

"Yeah hi, I need to talk to Miley," Lilly said. She pushed past Jackson and walked up the stairs. She knocked on Miley's door. A faint 'come in' sounded from inside the room so Lilly opened the door. She saw Miley sitting at her desk writing in something. "Hey Miley."

"Oh are you feeling better?" Miley asked coldly. She got up from her chair and moved over to the bed.

"Look, I'm sorry okay. I should've answered my phone so we could talk, but I was mad. I should not have been, but I was. You obviously wanted to talk. Here I am, so talk." Lilly sat down next to her girlfriend.

"Lilly I don't know what's going on so I'm just going to come out and ask you. Do you love me?" Miley asked. When Lilly didn't answer right away, she looked down, tears threatening to spill down her cheeks.

"Of course I do-"

"Then why can't you say it?" Miley interrupted. "I know I'm not being fair right now, but if you really loved me than you would be able to say it, here and now."

"Miley I…I can't say it," Lilly let out.

"Okay, I'm fine with that. I'm fine with the fact that you don't love me-"

"I do, I really do, but…but I just can't say it. The only person I can say it to is my mom. I can't even tell my Dad or any other family member," Lilly said.

"Why? Did anything happen to make you not able to say it?" Miley questioned. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I won't get mad. I promise," Miley added quickly.

"No, I'll tell you. So I've been saying I loved my mother for like ever, but the first time I said it to my sister, she-she disappeared. That was the last time I've said it to any other family member. Miley, I don't want you to disappear. I care too much about you. I don't want anything to happen to you." Tears were making their way down Lilly's cheeks. Miley wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, holding her tight. Lilly needed her right now more than ever.

"I'm not going to leave you, I promise. Nothing's going to happen to me. I am always going to be here," Miley said. Now she understood why her mother said those words, she loved her. Miley didn't understand at first, because she hadn't found her one true love. Sure Miley wasn't her mom's one true love, but she was sure close to it.

---------------

Okay, so you might be a little upset with this chapter, but that is to be expected with no Liley. At first I was going to leave a cliffhanger, but I decided since most of you are loyal readers (and reviewers) I'll let you off with knowing what really happened. I must admit, I've shed some tears writing this story, and this chapter was no exception. How was the chapter, did it meet everyone's expectations? P.S. there will probably be more explanations in the next chapter.


	10. Miley's dream

**A/n: Here is another chapter, Enjoy!!**

---------------

_I can't believe I got mad at Lilly just because she couldn't say she loved me. How bad of a girlfriend is that? I never knew Lilly had a sister though. Oh, that's probably the other girl in the pictures at Lilly's house. She always would say it was her cousin, but she looked practically the same. Yeah that's coming from me. The girl with the almost identical twin cousin. Aw man I feel like crap now. _

_Much love, Miley_

Miley finished up her entry in her journal. She read over what was written down and shut the book. Carefully, she placed the journal back into its spot and put the pen down next to it. Next to her on the bed was Lilly. She was lying down, her eyes shut tight in deep sleep. A smile was on her face.

Suddenly the smile faded and soon she was rolling around, her face looked scared. "No, she can't be gone!" Lilly exclaimed, her eyes still shut. "I can't lose her. NO! Not her."

Miley was definitely worried now. She saw the look of pure sadness, and fear on her girlfriends face. "Lilly wake up," Miley said, worry dripping in her voice.

"NO!"

"Lilly! It's okay, it's just a dream. Please wake up." Lilly was still thrashing around on the bed and she abruptly fell off the side. "Are you okay?" Miley asked, as Lilly stood up.

"Huh? Oh yeah. How did I get on the floor?" she asked.

"Well you were having a dream and you started like thrashing and rolling and stuff. Then you just fell off," Miley explained. "What was going on?"

"I don't really know. It was like, weird though. You were gone, just like my sister, disappeared. However, we were together and you just evaporated into thin air. You were gone and I couldn't bring you back, I was so scared." Miley held onto Lilly.

"It's okay, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. You'll have to be tired of me to get rid of me, babe."

"I could never get tired of you," Lilly said. The girls looked at each other and within a second their lips were connected. Lilly snaked her arms around Miley's neck and pulled her closer. Miley slid her tongue into Lilly's mouth as their kiss deepened. Miley lied down with Lilly following, never once breaking the kiss. Lilly let her hands run through Miley's silky brunette hair.

Both girls pulled back, in major need of air. They changed their position. Lilly had her back on the bed and Miley was straddling her hips. Miley bent down again and deeply kissed her girlfriend, her hands were on the bed, placed on both sides of Lilly's face. Lilly's hand traveled up and down Miley's back. They rested in Miley's hair, tracing each of her curls.

Jackson opened the door, reading a magazine. "Hey guys, dinner's read-whoa!" he exclaimed after putting down what he was reading.

The girls shot apart, Miley rolled over and toppled off the bed. Lilly sat up, fixing her hair.

"Don't you know the meaning of the word _knock_?" Miley asked, standing up.

"Sorry, I never thought I'd see my sister making out," Jackson laughed.

"Just get out!" Miley exclaimed, pointing to the door.

"Okay fine. But Dad wanted you to know that dinner is ready," he said before walking out the door, closing it behind him.

"He always has to have the last word."

Lilly kissed Miley softly, "Of course he does, it's Jackson. What else do you expect?" Lilly said. "Come on, we should probably go down there." Lilly stood up. The girls made their way down into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

The dinner went by quick. It consisted of oven roasted chicken, with a lemon and thyme marinade. On the side was some kind of green vegetable and a salad. Conversations were light around the table, Jackson tried bringing up the subject of Miley and Lilly making out in her room, but every time he would even hint it a deadly glare was sent straight towards him. After about the fifth time he just gave up.

After dinner the girls went back up to Miley's room. "So…were you really upset that I didn't tell about what happened six years ago?" Lilly asked, after plopping herself down on Miley's bed.

"I don't really know. At first I think I was, but then…oh I don't know. I think what really got me upset was the fact that you couldn't say you loved me, but that was before I knew everything. If I knew the stuff from the beginning I don't think I would've gotten so mad. But that comment you made about me using my mother's death as an excuse. That really got me going."

"Miley, you have to believe me, I didn't mean to say that. It just came out-"

"Lilly everything someone says has a meaning to it. What would you say if I asked you if me lying and me using the death of my mother as an excuse had an impact on you?" Miley asked.

"Well I would say…" Lilly broke off thinking. "I guess I would say yes, it did."

"Then that's why you said it. Whatever someone says has to be on their minds at some point. It could be a five year argument with someone, and when you see that person you just blurt out stuff at them. It's all the same."

"What's with you being all philosophical all of a sudden?"

"I don't know. Do you think it fits me?" Miley asked, moving from where she was standing to her bed. She sat down next to Lilly.

"Nah, I like the good ol' stupid Miley," Lilly said.

"Hey, I'm not _that_ stupid," Miley said hitting Lilly on the shoulder.

"Okay, fine how's this? I love that you've become all philosophical, it's sexy," Lilly said.

"That is way better." Miley kissed Lilly on the lips, but pulled back way too soon for Lilly's taste. Lilly grabbed her girlfriend and pulled her into a very passionate kiss. Lilly pulled back a minute later. She looked at the time and realized she should've at least called her mom to tell her where she was.

"I have to go. I never told my Mom where I was going, she's probably going to be worried." With one last peck on the lips, Lilly was out of there. Miley picked up her bag from the corner of the room and started her homework. She spent most the time thinking about Lilly and her dream. _Would I really disappear. I said I wouldn't, but my Mom said that she would never leave me and she did, does that mean I'll leave Lilly? I can't, she can't lose another person in her life. No I'm not thinking this, I'm never going to leave Lilly no matter what._

With no intention of finishing her homework, Miley put everything back into her bag. Looking at the time she saw it was quarter to eleven. Miley changed into her pajamas and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. She walked back into her room and quickly made her way under the covers of her bed. After setting her alarm clock, she closed her eyes.

_Miley and Lilly were sitting in Hannah's dressing room. They were both dressed as their alter-egos. Yet Miley seemed to be watching them. She wasn't Hannah. Lola had on her pink wig._

_"Hannah Montana to stage," said a voice from the opposite side of the door. Hannah and Lola made their way out to the entrance of the stage. Hannah quickly kissed Lola and made her way onto the stage. Lola smiled and watched her pop-star girlfriend sing. Miley was looking around, this would be the first time she's ever seen the backstage of her own concert. She spotted a dark figure walk into the dressing room. Curious, she followed. She opened the door just in time to see the figure disappear into the bathroom. _

_The figure looked around before entering, it obviously couldn't see Miley. _

_Something wasn't right._ This is the weirdest dream I've ever had, Miley thought_. She was surprised, she could still hear her thoughts._ Yup, definitely weird_. She walked back out and watched the rest of the concert. _Cool, so this is what I look like when I'm performing_. Every minute she would glance over at the door. Finally she heard herself scream out to the crowd. A massive amount of applause sounded and Hannah came running off the stage. Once again Hannah kissed Lola and they walked back to the dressing room._

_Miley followed, she watched them take off their wig. They were saying something, but Miley was too preoccupied with the bathroom door. It was opened slightly. Obviously Hannah nor Lola saw that it was open…_

Miley woke up to her alarm clock ringing. "What the hell was that?" Miley muttered. She could clearly remember her dream, but was it really a dream? Was it trying to tell her something? Miley shook her head and got out of the bed. She went through her daily morning routine and walked down the steps for her breakfast.

---------------

At school Lilly was waiting for Miley at her locker. Miley got there two minutes before the bell rang, so Lilly gave up waiting. Jackson didn't wake up on time so they left at three till seven. Two minutes passed and Miley finally got her locker open. She was running down the hallway toward her homeroom. She opened the door and walked in, everyone was staring at her. The only person who didn't look up was the teacher. He could care less. There was always at least one student late everyday.

Miley took her seat next to Lilly. "Where were you?" Lilly asked. "I waited by your locker but you didn't show up."

"Yeah, Jackson woke up late so I had to wait for him and we got here two minutes before the bell, but my locker wouldn't open. So when I finally got it open, the bell had already rung," Miley explained. After catching her breath she continued talking to Lilly. "I had the weirdest dream last night," she said.

"What was it about?" Lilly asked, interested.

Miley lowered her voice and told her, "Hannah and Lola were sitting backstage at a concert, but the weird thing was, I wasn't Hannah. My alter-ego was called to stage so she and Lola left the room. I followed them out and I saw this strange dark figure walk into the room. Hannah finished and she walked back into the dressing room. She and Lola took off their wigs, but something was wrong. When we left the room the bathroom door was closed, but when we entered again, the door was open. Hannah and Lola didn't notice, but I did."

"Wow…" Lilly said. "That's just wow…"

"Lilly, something's not right," Miley said.

**---------------**

**Okay, so kill me if you want, but there was Liley so maybe that can change your mind. This chapter was somewhat short and horrible, but still there's Liley. So is Lilly ever going to be able to tell Miley she loves her? What the hell is up with Miley's dream? I don't know, you just have to keep reading. Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, okay I know I've been gone and haven't updated for like months, but the truth is the longer I've been away the longer my inspiration for my story had dwindled. So you can expect no more updates from me at all for this story anymore. I know you were all expecting this to be another update and I am truely, deeply sorry for bringing sad news, but the inspiration is gone. So I am offering something, if anyone is interested they can have my story. You can do anything to it, change the beginning chapters around so it's more grammaticly correct or anything, the only thing you can't do is change the premesis or the couple. So if anyone is interested, PM and the story is yours (first come first serve). But the thing is, if anyone doesn't PM me for it I can assure you all of my stories will be deleted within the next month (probably sometime around Christmas or New Year's) so if you want the story to stay up and you want it to keep going my suggestion to PM me and continue it yourself, 'cause I can garruntee the deletion of the stories. So with that being said I'm am really sorry and I love each and every person that has reviewed, but I just can't continue on with this story, so please, please someone PM for this 'cause I would hate to have to delete this.

For one last time, I'm really, really sorry. Thank you everyone who was a loyal reader and reviewer, thank you so much it always made my day reading your reviews; good or bad. I just want everyone to know how much it meant to have such loyal fans. So please if you really want the story up and you have good ideas for future chapters please PM me.

-AsIAmBeYourself 


End file.
